otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Burning Hope
The Burning Hope Care and Aid Foundation (often shortened to "Burning Hope") is a non-government organization situated in Corona that offers medical service and humanitarian assistance for those living in the city's outermost districts, namely from the Tribus District outwards. Burning Hope is known for offering cost-free basic medical care for most sapient species. They are also known for their "Safe Havens"; buildings where individuals, especially those living in harsh conditions, can volunteer to help the staff out in exchange for a place to live. History Originally, Burning Hope was founded under the Nubian religious movement, as missions of aid from the Tribus District to the Tetradium District. This missions soon grew in frequency and support until the the center and a couple other investors founded the organization, its headquarters being made from a former school located in the Tetradium District. Expansion into Quinctus was soon seen; clinics and Safe Havens started opening across the district. A year had passed in total peace and help when the criminal group known as "The Golden Hand" declared that the humanitarian foundation was "getting in their way" and so, they started hitting multiple care centers across both districts, mostly in Quinctus. This would lead to the creation of a security section within the foundation, tasked with keeping all buildings and personnel safe from the Hand or any other criminal organization that ruled in the Quinctus District. In the present time, Burning Hope has kept growing in Quinctus and sees the treatment and safekeeping of any and all sapient life forms im the Quinctus and Tetradium Districts. Funding Burning Hope gets their equipment and resources from donations across the Tribus and Tetradium Districts, as well as contribution from the Nubian religious centers. Other means of income have been effective as well, such as hosting entertaiment events across the Tribus District by the foundation itself and by partnered companies. All staff (except for the Security Section) of Burning Hope are voluntary workers who sign up with the aim of help. This help they give often comes with a very simplistic and minimalist lifestyle, as no space for luxury can be provided. Organization Burning Hope has its general headquarters in the aid and care center "Sol", where the main administration staff (which consists of about 10 individuals) come together each year in order to discuss topics concerning the Foundation as a whole. The section concerned with the distribution of resources (and a hotspot for controversy) is the Finance Section; this branch is concerned with gathering and employing resources across facilities so that everyone gets their fair share Then, there is the working force of Burning Hope; the Dawn Section. This branch is concerned with building any new facility or incorporating any existing places the foundation might need, it is also well known for building houses for people in need of shelter. Its sister division, the Dusk Section, is concerned with the operation of the facilities, and is thus the most well known section in the entire organisation. The Security Section is tasked with the safety of all people and objects in a facility (schools, hospitals and the such) belonging to Burning Hope. They are mostly recruited from police or high recognition security jobs. Controversies and Popular Opinion Burning Hope has been the subject of multiple controversies, such as working with local gangs and criminal organizations or getting in the way of police/army forces, also having claims of corruption be thrown their way on numerous occasions. Each of these claims has had strong evidence against them, and investigations by district police has been frequent. It is often said that Burning Hope has aided and cooperated with members of the Golden Hand, but it is also known that these two are often damaging each other in either direct or indirect ways. A strong anti-monarchy sentiment is also known to live in the Foundation, as in multiple cases there have been reports of vandalism and outright violence against police forces, state-run hospitals, schools, etc. The head administration claims this have all been acts of individuals, and that the Foundation looks down on all violent activities. Also, it should be noted that an anti-monarchy group called "The Pheonixes" has gained lots of attention after attacking law enforcement and state buildings. Burning Hope claims that this group is not part of them and has even sent Dawns to repair any damage done. Due to this, the more you go towards the city's center, the more likely you will see "Burning Hope" in any top list of notable dangers in the outermost districts. The Unum District especially shows this mentality towards them, treating any Burning Hope propaganda with intense hostility. Inhabitants of the Duo and Tribus Districts also share this view to an extent; thinking they are just a greedy criminal group. Category:CryingWeevil Category:Organization Category:Centralis